Years Later
by SarahJane001
Summary: It's been five years since Ahsoka left the temple. After a chance meeting with her master in the streets of Onderon, the two have a lot of catching up to do. Fluff, Luxsoka,


**Hello! Well, I just had this idea, and I'm disappointed that I haven't published anything in such a long time, so here we go. :)**

* * *

Anakin walked through the streets of Onderon, listening to the sounds of the busy marketplace. He had been sent on a mission to aid the refugees in the outskirts of the Capitol escape droid occupation. It had been a fairly simple mission; only one group of about nine separatist terrorists, and a few hundred battle droids. With him and his squadron, it had taken less than two days. Now, his troops were resting and he was on the hunt for a new power coupling. _For a brainless droid, that stupid tinny sure did a lot of damage..._ He searched for a mechanic shop, while taking in the scenery of the Capitol. Looking at all of the buildings and citizens, he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. Last time he was on Onderon, it was to end the rein of Sanjay Rash with Obi-wan and Ahsoka, almost five years ago. Shortly afterward was the bombing of the Temple, and when Ahsoka left the Order. Sighing heavily, he shook away the painful memories and entered the mechanics shop.

* * *

"And I don't _ever_ want to see you back here again!" The shopkeeper slammed the door in Anakin's face, leaving him scowling at the entrance. The crook had tried to charge way more than what a power coupling should cost, and he had "persuaded" him to lower the price, or what others might call strong arming. He held the power coupling in his hand, and marched off into the crowd of people, eager to get to his ship and rest.

"What do you mean, forty?"

Just as he was about to turn a street corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard a voice behind him, faint but very familiar. He turned around, and looked behind him to see if he recognized anybody behind him. After scanning the crowd but not encountering any familiar faces, he started on his way again.

"Are you sure? Last time I was here, your son sold them to me for only twenty credits, not forty." He started on his way again, but after hearing the voice for a second time, he swung around, and looked much more carefully. Then, he saw her. Ahsoka Tano, his old Padawan, was standing just a few feet away. She was having a conversation with a shopkeeper, not aware of his presence. He was dumbstruck. _Out of all the places she chose to settle, she picked Onderon?_ Anakin made his way over, his legs of their own free will.

"Ahsoka?" He spoke, his voice quivering a little. She turned around, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Anakin? Anakin _Skywalker_?" A smile played across her lips as she left the counter and approached him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a deep hug. He hugged her back, a bit surprised at her height. She had grown at least a foot and a half since he last saw her.

"Anakin, it's so good to see you!" She released him and took a step back.

"It's good to see you too, Ahsoka."

"What brings you to Onderon?"

"We recently rescued a group of refugees from a group of separatist terrorists. What about yourself? Do you live here?" She smiled as she nodded. She put her hands on top of his, smiling warmly.

"Yes... We have a lot of catching up to do. If you're not busy, maybe you could come to my home, and we can talk." He smiled.

"I'd like that, Snips." He noticed something on her finger, and looked up at her with a smirk.

"When were you planning on telling me that you got married?"

* * *

"It's not _that_ big of a deal," she said, setting down a tray with tea and some pastries on a small table. "I've only been married for about a year."

"So who is he? Do I know him?" She smiled.

"Yes. You remember Lux Bonteri, I assume?" He stiffened. Lux? Of all people...

"That's great, Snips. I hope he treats you well."

"Oh yes. That's not all, we have had our first child together as well." His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You really have grown up, haven't you?" She smiled.

"I suppose. You haven't changed a bit, though."

"So you're how old now? Twenty three?" She nodded. "You're making me feel old."

"Oh, come on gramps, you don't look a day over 60." She smirked at the remark.

" _Haha, very funny._ So tell me, is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy. You want to meet him?" He nodded, and she disappeared into another room. He took the moment to look around the room, and take in the vision of her house. He glanced at all the photos scattered around, the nick knacks, and now that he looked closer, a few toys were scattered in several areas. Ahsoka returned with a small bundle in her arms, handing him to Anakin. He outstretched his arms, and took the infant in, smiling down at the child.

"What's his name?"

"Oren. Oren Bonteri." Anakin looked from the baby, to Ahsoka with a huge smile on his face.

"I've noticed that you haven't quit smiling this whole time. What's with you? It's a little bit out of character."

"It's just... I'm so _proud_ of you, Ahsoka. The life you've made for yourself, the beautiful family you've started. More proud than I think is even possible. I would have loved to see you made a Jedi knight, but this... I think this life suits you better." She looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't get me wrong, the life of a Jedi is plenty exciting, but I think your new life suits you well. In the Clone Wars, I noticed how you always kept a smile on your face, no matter how hard things got. I always admired that about you, and the way you spread joy wherever you went. But the battlefield is a horrible place for a child. I always felt bad that you were pushed into a war at such a young age, but you never disappointed. You were a great Jedi, and I know that you'll make a great mother." He saw her lekku, now much longer, turn a shade of dark blue.

"Thank you, Master." Immediately, she realized her mistake. " I mean, _Anakin_... Sorry, force of habit."

"No, it's ok. I have to know... Did you ever consider coming back?" Her expression softened, and she looked down at her hands, fiddling with her ring.

"I used to... All the time, actually. I missed you and everyone else so much, you were the only thing close to a family I had, but I knew my fate was sealed when the council offered me my position back. I knew that even though it would be hard, the life of a Jedi wasn't for me."

"There you go again, making me proud." She smiled, and looked up.

"That means a lot to me, Anakin... Thank you. You also haven't let your reputation slip. From what I hear, you're still a highly revered Jedi." He scoffed.

"Of course, Snips. Can't let myself go _soft_." They shared a laugh, but it was cut short when Anakin's com beeped. Ahsoka looked at it, then stood up with him. He saw a smile on her face, but a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"This has been great catching up with you," she said, taking the now sleeping infant. "I hope we can do it again soon." He nodded.

" _Definitely_. I'll have to teach my new nephew all my tricks." She rolled her eyes, but hugged him nevertheless.

"Take care, Anakin. Give Obi-wan and all of the rest my reguards."

"I will. I'll see you around, Snips." As he exited the home, he couldn't help but smile. After Ahsoka's expulsion, he had feared many possible outcomes for her future. But after running into her today and seeing what she had made of he'd life, he couldn't be anything but proud. As he approached the ship, he tossed the power coupling to Captain Rex, who approached him upon his arrival.

"You look awfully happy, sir." He nodded.

"Yes, Captain, I suppose that's one word for it."


End file.
